Lilith, Out
by AwsomeGingernut
Summary: Lilith is once again faced with Moxxi in strange events. M and possibly more...PWP, you have been warned! I was playing Borderlands DLC General Noxx when I got to the bit with Moxxi, and I couldn't resisnt to write about her, so goddam sexy.


Just a disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN BORDLERANDS OR ANYTHING BY 2K AND DON'T INTEND TO EARN MONEY FROM THIS! THIS IS MERELY FOR FUN OF WRITING. IF I DID OWN THEM THEN THE GAME WOULD BE VERY DIFFERENT THAN IT IS TODAY! THANK YOU.

Now, please enjoy…

**Lilith, Out**

Lilith stepped out the shower, water still dripping down her curved body. Her large breasts wobbled as she walked nude across the small apartment floor leaving wet footprint marks in the thick carpet. She placed a hand on her hip as she surveyed the small untidy room for a towel. Seeing none she gave up and fell lazily onto her bed and switched on her TV.

"Following news today brings word that the 'vault hunters' have been spotted in the town T-Bone Junction. The report was given from one strange man who said he had news on the bandits if they allowed him to have his gun back. The ATLAS officers who found him were reported to beat him senseless for in the information and left then proceeded to leave him there. Now he just seems to repeat the line 'Have you seen my gun?' in a solemn and weary way. So citizens of T-Bone Junction BEWARE!" read the small newsreader.

She was wearing almost nothing, a very tight tank top and mini skirt. It was only way to get people to watch the news nowadays. Lilith stared at the female newsreaders breasts and for a moment she though she could see her nipples pressing against the top but was brought back into reality as her ECHO communications device started to bleep. She sighed and got up to see what was causes the disturbance. Her face lightened up as she saw Moxxi on the main screen.

"Well hello there handsome" she purred and Lilith suddenly remembered she was stark naked.

Turning bright red in embarrassment she panicked and slipped over trying to find something to cover herself with smacking her arse on the unfortunately uncarpeted area of floor. It stung a little but also turned her on, her nipples turning hard. Meanwhile Moxxi just laughed from the device as she watched Lilith scramble around.

"It's okay dear I was just kidding. We're both women, there's nothing to hide." She said still laughing.

_There was everything to hide _Lilith thought angrily. How much more stupid could she look? She quickly snatched some covers from her bed and put them round her body.

"What is it Moxxi, I'm a busy girl I got stuff to do" said Lilith.

"Oh I'm sure you have darling" Said Moxxi winking "Just called to say I heard from my son Scooter that there are about 40 monster trucks heading to T-bone Junction right now, better get outta there sweetie, bye!"

Lilith stood up suddenly; she could hear the distant roaring of engines from her window. She looked down at the covers barely covering her body. _Need some clothes, and fast! _She thought. Tossing the covers aside she searched the room for any sign of clothing. Nothing.

"What the hell?" she shouted "Where are my fucking clothes?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a voice called.

"Citizen of T-Bone Junction there is no cause for alarm. Open this door and let us search your apartment. Do NOT disobey or we will come in by force! Repeat, do NOT disobey!"

Lilith moaned in annoyance. All her guns we're stored at the bottom floor in a chest locked away. As for her clothes…she guessed the noises she ignored last night must have been a Meat Popsicle. The perverted bastard must have taken her clothes.

"Fine, citizen, you have chosen to disobey. We will enter by force!"

Lilith looked around one last time in search of anything with no luck. The door was broken of it's hinges and fell down with a thud. One lone ATLAS trooper jumped forward and pointed a gun at Lilith then froze seeing the girl was totally naked.

"What's the matter pretty boy? Never seen a woman before?" Mocked Lilith.

Before he could reply Lilith darted forward and threw him to the ground. She ripped of his helmet and thrust her hand forward adding elemental magic to daze the foe. Making sure no others were coming she took of the armour and clothes of the man and put them on herself. She'd never worn men's clothes before and she promised herself she never would.

Luckily she met no other soldiers on the way down until she reached the bottom floor where several were conveniently standing in front on the door containing her gun stash. She checked her pistol ammo, 1 bullet; definitely not worth trying to take these out. She nodded as she walked past and out the door then quickly ran to a NEW-U station, selecting to travel to Moxxi's red light district. She was gonna teach that woman a lesson for not warning her soon enough, disturbing her peaceful day. Her vision blurred as she was teleported to the area.

She arrived with a flash and fell to the ground dizzy. She heard Moxxi help as she saw a trooper just appear in front of her. Moxxi ran over and started to smack a chair against the amour.

"Die, die, die! You piece of-"

"Shut up" Lilith said swinging an armoured arm around batting Moxxi away surprising her how strong the amour made her. "It's me, Moxxi, I managed to get away and I…" trailed of Lilith as her gazed went down to Moxxi who was lying spread out on the floor a prime view right up her skirt to her cloth less bottom. Now Lilith had always considered herself straight, not that she chased guys, but she always seemed to get turned on by busty women. Moxxi raised her head slowly and she laughed when she saw Lilith in the amour.

"I thought something was odd when I saw a small trooper arrive right in front of me. Well look at you in that amour, all armoured and strong, _tiger growl_"

Moxxi noticed Lilith was still staring wide eyed at her. A smile formed at the corner of Moxxi's mouth. "Like what you see?" she said seductively, getting up slowly.

"I…I err don't know what your taking about. I just, urm happened to…" Lilith mumbled nervously.

"I think you do" said Moxxi slowly walking up to Lilith and pressing her extremely large peaches against the amour. "I think you want to catch a ride on the Moxxi machine" she continued. Lilith was sweating with nervousness. No girl had ever acted like this to her, and yet, she liked it, she liked it a lot.

"Say it" purred Moxxi "Tell me what you want" stroking Lilith's smooth face with her hand.

"You, yeah I want you Moxxi" said Lilith unable to resist the busty women. "I want, wanted even, you for a long time Moxxi" she said raising her voice "The things I wanna do to you. I have only dreamed about!" Moxxi smirked, enjoying herself being wanted so badly.

"Well then sweetie how about we go back to my room and have some fuun~" purred Moxxi. Lilith willing obliged. Moxxi's room was much like Lilith's. Small, untidy and so on. Lilith had already dropped the amour of and as soon as Moxxi neared the bed pounced on her.

"I want to fuck you so hard Moxxi" Lilith moaned. She hadn't had any kind of sex for a long time so she couldn't help being so horny, not that she would of anyway. She caressed Moxxi's breasts with her hands feeling the nipples harden underneath the thin fabric as she grinded her crotch against Moxxi's. She could feel the pre-cum already sticking to her loose clothes.

"Baby, I'm all up for the foreplay but I reckon you need some action and for that you're gonna need to ditch those rags" said Moxxi sensing Lilith's eagerness. Lilith didn't need to be told twice. She slipped out of the clothes in seconds and threw them aside before starting to work on Moxxi's.

"You're so feisty" laughed Moxxi as Lilith hurried to take off Moxxi's garments. When she finally did Moxxi sat up "Let me take it from here" she smiled. She took one of Lilith's legs and raised it so her vagina which was already very wet was full exposed. Then Moxxi got closer to Lilith so that their vaginas were touching and began to thrust her hips forward rubbing their vaginas together.

"You're so wet!" exclaimed Moxxi "Just for me?"

"You bet sexy" panted Lilith unused to using her body in such a way "When I come…it's all gonna be for you"

"Then I got an Idea" said Moxxi slowly the thrusting down "Give me your legs"

"Moxxi, I'm all yours" smiled Lilith. Moxxi took her legs and placed them over her shoulders and began to suck at Lilith's vagina. Lilith moaned in deep ecstasy.

"I haven't been the horny for ages" she moaned twisting and writhing in pleasure. As Moxxi started to lick and increase the pace Lilith thrust her hips towards Moxxi trying to get her tongue deeper. Moxxi noticed this and began to lick faster and deeper and Lilith's thirsted harder. They continued banging for nearly a minute till Lilith couldn't endure any more.

"I c-can't go on Moxxi! I'm gonna…" She gasped "Aaaah!"

Moxxi gave one final lick as Lilith came fast over her. Moxxi laid back tired from her efforts letting the came flow down her face. Lilith continued panting hard as the final drops of cum came. Moxxi licked her cum-covered lips.

"Mmm baby, you taste good" she smiled the gasped as she saw Lilith had crawled up to her and was pumping two fingers into her vagina.

"Lilith, I thought you were out for a moment" she laughed.

Lilith ignored her and continued to finger fuck Moxxi. She added another finger, and then another till her whole hand was fist pumping itself inside of Moxxi. That wasn't enough for Lilith though. She then squeezed Moxxi soft round bottom with her other hand, sometimes slapping it hard causing Moxxi to cry out sexily. She also started sucking on Moxxi's large breasts which where otherwise just bouncing along with Lilith's beat. Her breasts were so large and firm, along with the cries Moxxi made, caused Lilith to continue Cumming hard. She moaned loudly as she moved onto Moxxi's other breast saliva drooling from her mouth. Moxxi just pulled Lilith closer to her large breast and stuck a finger up her vagina to add to her pleasure. They moaned and cried out in ecstasy as the somehow managed to keep going on.

Lilith was the first to hit climax once again. She cried out in a high pitched voice as more cum gushing out her onto Moxxi's slender hands and the bed dampening it. Moxxi was next moaning as she did spraying Lilith's arm with cum. They lay there a while, Lilith resting her head on Moxxi's large breasts and Moxxi idly stroking Lilith's hair.

"Mind if I lay low here for a while" whispered Lilith.

"Lay as low as you want, sugar" Moxxi smirked.

"_Tiger growl_" mimicked Lilith softly clawing at Moxxi. They both laughed.


End file.
